Do You Love Me?
by XGazeRockX
Summary: 15 year old Rukia, goes to London to see the GazettE Live, with her sis Alisa mum & dad. Things doesn't turn out too well, her family is murdered and she finds herself taken as a hostage along with the GazettE. New friendships are made, but how far will Rukia's and Ruki's will go? RukixRukia Warning contains Rape, Sex, Strong Language etc (don't let the little ones read this! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Summary 15 year old Rukia, goes to London to see the GazettE Live, with her sis Alisa, mum and dad. Things doesn't turn out too well, her family is murdered and she's finds herself taken as a hostage along with the GazettE. New friendships are made, but how far will Rukia's and Ruki's will go? RukiaxRuki  
Warning contains rape, sex, strong language, murder...(ok, ok I think you get the picture now. I'll shut up), [oh there is also romance, ah shut GazeRock don't give away too much!]  
**Bold lettering like this means there is Japanese speech or songs.**

Character Profile  
Rukia  
Age 15  
Family Alisa (sis, age 18), mum, dad  
Eye colour Blie  
Hair colour Black (dyed), Blonde (natural)

The GazettE (Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Kai)  
Studied English (they sometimes speak engrish on purpose for their fans) *I love it when they speak Engrish! ^.^*

Rukia's POV

Few just made it in time. I'm now standing in the front of the crowd, waiting for the show to begin. I got split up from my family a little while ago, the huge crowd managed to pull us apart. They yelled at me to go on, and they'll meet me at the end of the show.

The lights fade and the crowd becomes quiet. I turn to face the stage and watch the curtains draw back, revealing the most sexiest Japanese musicians that has ever existed. Ruki, Uruha, Aoi, Reita and Kai. I scream in joy with the crowd.

"Are you guys ready to rock!?" Ruki screams in the microphone. He got hundreds of fans screaming back, in reply.

To start it all off, they chose Ibitsu as the first song.

**yugami yo kono mama doko e  
Do you take me away?**

**muimi ni kizamu toki ni me o toji  
karamawaru honnou o mita  
hoshigaru gokan ga mitsu o susuri  
ku mo raku mo nukegara no you de**

**azayaka sugita risou ni kuzurete gareki no umi e**

**soko ni korogaru jibun ni kidzuku  
yoku ni obore modorenai  
miagereba michisugiteita toki  
kono sora wa nigori hateteita**

**gareki ni saita hana mo karete shimau ne**

**kono me o hanaseba itsuka kieteyuku  
yugandeyuku keshiki ga ore o warau yo**

**mada minu mirai soko ni aru no wa "souzou" no nare no hate ka?**

**suitai shita mama nanimo dekizuni  
kikei na genjitsu o oyogu  
nagare ni makase migi ni naraeba  
nigoru sora mo sunde mieru ka?**

**azayaka sugita risou ni kuzurete gareki no umi e**

**me no mae ni utsuru furerarenu omoi  
itsu no ma ni ka kokoro wa mujun de nureteita**

**kono me o hanaseba itsuka kieteyuku  
wazuka na sono "souzou" mo yagate mu ni ochiru  
toki ga michiteyuku  
tada yuganda mama...**

**mada minu mirai soko ni aru no wa "souzou" no nare no hate ka?**

**sore tomo ore no mujun ka?**

Wow! Just wow, the GazettE never fail to amaze me. But just to hear their songs live, makes it even better than just watching a video of it. The starting notes of what I guess was supposed to be Derangement, was suddenly cut by several loud bangs coming from all over the crowd. Many people screamed, and the GazettE were looking worried. I was about to turn to see what happened, but somebody gabbed me from behind. Wrapping their arm around my throat and pointed something hard and cold against my head. I claw at the arm trying to pull it away, but i wasnt strong enough, i gag at the lack of air. It's a mans voice and he leans in whispering in my ear. "If you make any sudden movements, I'll shoot!"

I freeze in my position, scared I don't know what to do. This man is holding a gun to my head, even more people scream as they notice what has happened to me. People back away, afraid that they'll be shot. I manage to catch the glimpse of at least 2 more men with guns making their way to the front of crowd, pointing at people smirking. I hear crashes from the stage, Kai has jumped away from his drum set and Ruki has dropped the microphone.

The man who holds me captive, is probably the leader as he motions the 2 men forward. He pushes the barriers in front of stage away and dragged me along with him. Arm still around my throat, making it hard to breath for me. I claw at his arm, trying to release the pressure from my throat. The 3 men jumped onto the stage, and chucked me onto the cold floor of the stage. I cough as I try to catch my breath.

I look up and see what's happening around me. One of men were yelling at the members of the GazettE, telling them not to do anything stupid.

"Rukia!" My name it's being yelled by several people. It's mum, dad and sis. I get up and try to run towards them, "Mum! Da..." My hair is pulled back by the leader.

"Weren't you listening to me!? I told you not to do anything sudden!" He hisses at me.

"Stop this! Why are doing this to everyone? There are innocent people here!" My mum shouts at him.

He laughs at us "Hmmm...You two want to be together again? Well maybe that will happen...but you must do something sweet little Rukia. You must shoot him" he points at Ruki.

I shake my head, tears are running down my face. Why is his happening? It wasn't meant to be like this, today was meant to be full of life and joy. "N-No! That's murder, I can't do that!" I yell at him. But I soon regret it, as he looked down at me, with such cold, and evil eyes.

"Fine, have it your way. But just to say you made the wrong choice." He points the gun and fires several bullets, but doesn't shoot at me. I open my eyes to see what happened, I gasp in horror.

"No!" He lets go and I drop to the floor. He didn't kill me, but he killed my family. I stare at the three bodies of my family laying on the floor, in a pool of blood. I cry even louder. I turn back at him, "You bastard! Monster! How could you!? You killed them!" I don't care if he got angry or decided to shoot me. But he killed the only family I had.

"We'll, you brought it on yourself Rukia. You made the wrong choice."

It's my fault. Everything. It's my fault that they're dead. I will never get to see that warm smile from Alisa ever again, or get to see mum and dad acting stupid or everyone together as a happy family. Maybe, just maybe if I kept still and quiet. Maybe they would still be alive right now.

Now there's an empty hole in my heart, that can never be filled with the same love my family gave me. No more. No more deaths, please I don't want to see anymore people get hurt.

I stand up wiping the tears away, still shocked from had just happened. But it was not just me. The crowd of people are silent, a few people are crying. But Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha and Kai were also shocked. Each of them had fear and pain written all over their face. But Ruki looked different, he also looked like he was angry. Like he hated himself for what had just happened. But that's probably me imagining things.

"Why did you do that?" Ruki asks, whispering at first. "They were innocent people, and you killed them. You make me sick..."

"You're getting annoying, I think it's time for you to shut the fuck up!" the leader says, nodding his head towards one of his men. The man raises his gun pointing at Ruki.

"No!" I run last the leader before he could stop me. I bloke Ruki from what I feared that would happen.

BANG!

Pain hits my left shoulder, and everything goes black...


	2. Chapter 2

Words surended in stars *like this* means there is Japanese speech

Ruki's POV

"You're getting annoying. I think it's time for you to shut the fuck up!" I know exactly what he meant by that. He is going to kill me, I close my eyes waiting for the shot. "No!"

BANG!

Huh? Where's the pain, he didn't shoot me? I open my eyes. No! Oh god, why her? It was the young girl, Rukia. She has just seen her family get killed, now she was the next victim. She has fallen to the floor, she saved me. She risked her own life for my own.

I rush over to her. I hold her still, lifeless body in my arms, come on don't die now. My eyes widened in shock, as I notice how much blood there is, covering her upper body. She was shot in the left shoulder and she was bleeding out fast. The sight was making me feel sick, but I did my best to ignore it.  
One of the men started yelling "Everyone in the building has 5 minutes to leave or you'll be next!" more screams come from the crowd and everyone was evacuating the area. As the area became clear, it revealed there were more armed men. About 3 more.

My band mates joined me around Rukia, all gasping in shock.* "How is she?" *Reita asks. I shake my head, she hasn't shown any sign of life.

"Let me see" Kai tells me. He picked up her wrist and checked for a pulse. "She's alive, but her pulse is weak. Here, take this and stop the bleeding." He takes off his scarf and passes it to me. I take it and press it against the wound. Im so glad Kai is the leader, he is always so calm and he always knows what to do.

I take the chance to get a proper look at her. She was wearing a black and red layered skirt, with layers of black mesh at the back of it. Knee length boots with socks that stopped over over her knees. She wore long sleeved black shirt with one of the sleeves fallen of left shoulder with awhat must be a black vest underneath, it looked similar to the shirt Uruha wore at the decade live. She had shoulder length black hair, that was dyed. It was styled and spiked to the left side of her head. Black eye makeup that was smudged from the crying. She looks really young probably no older than 16.

Normal POV

When the building finally cleared, the complete strangers only informed the band that they were their hostages along with Rukia, nothing else just that. They binded everyones wrists and Ankles to pipes so they could not move. Apart from Rukia who was still unconscious and Ruki who held her in his arms.

Ruki's POV

We were binded and locked in one of our dressing room. I can hear the footsteps and the odd bits of conversations outside the locked door.  
I look down at Rukia's unconscious body. The bleeding has slowed down but has not stopped yet. Her breathing is shallow and uneven.

No one has dated to speak against our captures, since we don't want to see Rukia get hurt anymore. "Mmph...what, whats going on?" Rukia whispers quietly. She tried to get up, but she staggered back down.

"Hey don't move, you're badly hurt." I tell her, resting her head back down on my lap. She look up at me confused. She doesn't seem to remember what happened.

"Do you remember what happened?" Kai asks.

She struggles to sit up, I help this time and she leans against me. "U-Uh, lets see...I remember you playing Ibitsu then, then..." her eyes widened, scared. "Oh god, no! He grabbed me from behind, I couldn't breathe. T-Then he killed my family, because I refused to k-kill y-you." She breaks down crying.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We will get you out of this mess." I cant be certain if that's the truth or not. Im guessing these men are holding us as hostages because they want to swap us over for a large amount of cash. I just hope they won't hurt Rukia anymore.

"A-Are you all ok?" she asks us, still crying.

"We're fine" Aoi says.

Uruha pitches in "Yea, there's no need to worry about us, instead we should be worrying over you. You were the one that got shot." He nods towards her bleeding wound. She moves her hand over body and touches the blood soaked scarf, frowning.

"Why did you save me?" I ask.

She turns away and looks down at the floor "B-Because I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt that are precious to me. I l-lost my f-family, I don't want to lose you too!" She begins to cry even harder.

"You won't lose me. And I won't let you be taken away. I promise you I will protect you from now on" I smile at her. She blushes and smiles back nervousley. "Plus. Just to say, you are far too kind to people".

SLAM!

The door is slammed open, the leader and one of his followers enter "Seems like the little bitch is awake".

Rukia's grip tightens around my arm. "She's not a bitch!" I yell back. The leader storms over, he pulls Rukia away by the hair. "Ow, Let-Ket go!"

"Let her go now! She hasn't done anything wrong!" I get up, but I am thrown back down to the floor by a punch in the face.

"Ruki!" my band mates and Rukia screams.

Rukia try's to move away, but her weak strength she has is failing her. "Hey bitch, I told you already to keep stil. Tie him up and show the bitch what happens, when she doesn't do as she is told."

His follower walks over to me, kicks me in the stomach. Making me fall to the ground again, clutching my stomach. "Ah!" He ties me up to one of the pipes and starts beating me. Punches hit me in the face and stomach, blood drips off my face. My lip is busted and there is cuts on my cheek and above my eyebrow.

The two men ignore everyone's cries to stop. Until Rukia tells them to stop "P-Please stop. Don't hurt him, b-beat me instead!" that caught their attention. "Oh there's something I can do instead. Stop what you are doing." Motioning his follower to stop. He presses his lip to her ear. "I'm gonna make sure I have lots of fun with you until we're done here." Whispering but loud enough for everyone to hear.

I wanted to get up, move or yell at him. I don't want him to hurt her anymore, I promised her that ill protect her.

"W-What?"

"No, don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Aoi shouts at him.

"Meaning, I'm gonna fuck you, to my heart content" he hisses in her ear.  
"No! Stop, don't do that to her!" Uruha yells.

"She has lost too much blood, please just stop" Kai shouts as well.

I wanted to say something but my chest hurts so much, I couldn't say a single word. The sounds around me were fading away, as my kept closing.

"You bastard! You won't get away with this!" Reita pitches in.

The leader ignored them. He dragged Rukia out of the room, ignoring his cries of pain. With his follower slamming the door closed.

I could still hear her frightful screams, I felt so angry with myself but I couldn't help her like I promised.

Those painful cries soon faded away into silence, when my eyes finally closed.

Rukia's POV

The leader, forced me to walk alongside him, still pulling at my hair, I could feel strands of hair breaking away. I keep tripping as I have little strength left in me. The sharp pain in my shoulder returns, and more blood is spilled.

He kicks open a door, revealing another dressing room. He drags me in, he throws me onto a white sofa. Which is now dying a bloody red, from my wound. I tried to get up, but he forced me back down. He climbs on top of me, straddling, he pins my wrists above my head. Bringing large amount of pain and stress on my shoulder. "S-Stop, g-get of m-me".

"No way bitch, I'm gonna enjoy myself and fuck you hard" He laughs at me struggling underneath his weight.

With one hand remaining he takes his shirt off. He lets go off me, and he puts his hand up my skirt, pulling my underwear down. "No! No! No! Stop it!" I pound my fists against his chest but it has no effect on him. He muffles, my screams by forcing his lips upon mine, shoving his tongue in mouth exploring very inch of it. "Mmph..no, ah!"

I close my eyes, I can't stand to look at him, let alone myself. CLICK. The soft click of his belt buckle, I opened my eyes again and he has taken his trousers and underwear off.

He started to kiss me on the neck and on the lips, I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. He pulled my shirt up, skirt off and he removed my boots and socks. I screamed, my tears streamed down. I kept screaming hoping someone would help me, he forced my legs open. He thrusted into me, screaming even more It felt like my insides were on fire.

"No, p-please!" He started cursing that I was too tight. I put all my force in pushing him off, but it still didn't work. He trusted even harder into me, I felt a hot liquid run down my legs, blood. I felt so weak, I couldn't move. I felt him come inside of me and I gasped. He collapses on top of me, breathing hard. I still can't believe what had just happend. He got off from me sitting beside me. I was breathing hard as well tears streaming down my face.

Minutes past, and the man got dressed. He came over to me, he put my skirt on, and fixed my shirts back to where it was. Placing another hard kiss on my lips. "That was fun while it lasted. Lets take you back to your pathetic friends, and show them what a whore you are" smirking above me.

He picks me up, and carries me out of the room. It wasn't long until we reached the dressing room where Ruki. Reita, Aoi, Uruha and Kai were held. When the door opened, everyone based in shock by the new horrific sight of me. Covered in fresh blood, deep bruises all over my legs and any part of my exposed body. The man threw me down on the floor, and left laughing.  
Everyone was spechles, they didn't know whether to say something or not. Ruki stared at me in the eye for a few seconds before speaking "Rukia..." I cut him off, before he could say anything else to me.

"Don't! J-Just don't look at me! Don't look at me, I'm filthy!" I break down. I kept shouting at them telling them to look at me, I felt to ashamed and dirty from had just hapened to me. People will look at me differently they'll think I'm a whore, no one will ever look or talk to me in the same way again. I cried myself to sleep, trying to ignore everyones stares.

Normal POV

Ruki was deeply hurt, not by Rukia yelling at him. But the fact that he couldn't be there to help, to protect her like he promised.

It's been 2 days since they were held hostages, they didn't know what had happened in the outside world while they lived in dark. And during those 2 days, Rukia would be repeatedly be taken away and raped. And she became more distant from the others, refusing to talk. Ruki and the others would still be beaten, when Rukia is taken away.

Rukia's health have been decreasing drastically. Everyone has noticed it, her breathing became more uneven than before and her skin was turning really pale.

(meanwhile, the outside world)  
Several police cars and ambulances are parked outside the now abandoned building where the GazetEs live was held. News was spreaded over United Kingdom even the world within minutes. Rukia's friends tried to contact her through their phones but no answers. They were deeply worried that she was one of the hostages, it won't be long now until they find out what has actually happened to her.  
A policeman spoke to his co-workers "We can't wait any longer now, if we keep waiting those people are going to die!"  
(back to Rukia and the GazettE)

Gunshots could be heard echoing all over the place, they knew, they knew something serious was happening. Ruki managed to build the strength up and started to pull and break free from his binds. He crawled over to the nearest person next to him, Kai. It took him a while, but he got Kai got out of his binds. Kai went over to help the others. Keeping quiet, hoping no one would hear them.

Ruki crawled over to Rukia, shaking her. "Rukia, come on wake up. We're gonna get of here, like I promised." A groan is the only thing he got in reply, she was on the brink of death. He thought to himself we have to get out of here now before it's too late.

SLAM!

Once again the door is opened, to find the leader walking in sweating. "Fuck, police is here. Hey what the fuck are you thinking!?" noticing that everyone was out of their binds. He grabbed Rukia's limp body and pulled out a knife holding it to her throat. "We'l seems like I'm gonna get caught, so I might as well finish what Ive started."

He raises the knife, and brings it down onto her stomach. "No!" Everyone yelled. A muffled scream comes from Rukia's lips, he removes the knife and drops her to the floor. Ruki gets up and runs over to her, picking her up in his arms. Tears now running down his face "No! come on, Rukia stay strong. You can get through this!" Watching the crimson blood spilling all over the two of them and the floor. "Im sorry. Im sorry, I couldn't keep my promise, I told you I would protect you. And I couldn't even do that..."

He closed his eyes trying not to look at the blood. He felt a cold skinny hand touch his cheek. It was Rukia, she had a small smile on her face. "Don't be s-sorry. You tried y-your best, thank you..." her hand drops from his face. And her eyes shut.

"No! Someone help!"


	3. Chapter 3

(A week later)

Rukia's POV

Why is it so dark? Why can't I move? My body feels so heavy, I want to move but nothing would happen. I hear voices every now and then, some of them are familiar but I can't remember who they belong to. The muffled voices have returned.

"Im so sorry Rukia, please wake up, please..." The man who is talking, breaks down crying. Don't cry,I am awake, I can hear you. I wanted to tell whoever this was, that I was there and I can hear everything he was saying.

Ruki's POV

It's been a week, a week since Rukia has been stabbed and was dying in my arms. The 6 men or however many there were, was arrested and sentenced to jail. I don't know for how long, but that doesn't bother me, I am more worried about Rukia. Luckily paramedics and the police found us pretty quickly, they took Rukia and us to the hospital. Rukia was saved just in time, but she's been in a coma since.

We are staying in near by hotel, but I still visit Rukia every day, hoping that she will wake up, but nothing happens. It's all over the news now, what had happened to us, Rukia's picture was also released. Telling the whole world that she was raped, shot, stabbed and in a coma. This had caused a huge commotion with the public, they hate the fact all this happened to a 15 year old. To be honest Im shocked she manged to survive, she's a strong girl.

No family has called the hospital, and asked to visit her. Everyone thinks she has no other family left, the only calls she gets is from the same 2 girls. Who claim they are her friends, but they have been refused to be allowed to come and visit her.

I'm now sitting beside her, holding her hand in mine. The bruises over her body, have started to fade, but many are still looking fresh. I end up talking to her all the time, even though she can't hear me. I apolagize so many times and ask for her to wake up. I don't like seeing her in the hospital. The rooms are so white and plain and make things feel worst. I brought in some roses and put them in a vase, it seems like that is the only thing that brings life here.

I start feel myself getting sleepy, but I snap out of it when I feel my hand being squeezed slightly. I look up "Rukia!" Nothing, she doesn't do anything else just lays there.

I hear footsteps outside. *"Hey, Ruki what's wrong?"* Kai asks, standing in the doorway.

*"She...I thought she had woken up, she squeezed my hand."* I inform him.

*"Really!? That could be a sign, she might wake up soon. Im sure of it, just wait Ruki."*

*"Wait with me Kai, please."*

*"Sure"* he sito himself in a chair beside the window. *"I'll call the others, Im sure shell be happy to see everyone".*

Rukia's POV

I feel lighter, it's like I'm being taken away from the darkness. I can feel myself layed on something soft, just open eyes now.

I squint at first, the blinding white of my surroundings are far too bright for me to handle. I try to sit up, but the pain was too much, I should try things slowly. My eyes adjust to the white walls and ceiling, there's a machine attached to me by several tubes and stuff, beeping softly. I'm in a hospital?

I look around the room I'm in, there are five figures in here aswell they look so familiar, they're asleep. I remember now, how could I forget. Its Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha and Kai. Kai is sleeping in a chair near a window, Aoi and Uruha are on floor against the wall sleeping on each others shoulders, Reita asleep in another chair next to Kai. I smile, they look so cute sleeping, oh yea I said there were five people.

To my right, lays Ruki. He sits in a chair next to my bed, my hand clasped in his and his head resting in his arms on the bed. I take my hand away from his, and pat his head. Letting my fingers run through this soft blonde hair. He stirs under my hand and his eyes open slightly, they widen when he sees me. "Rukia!" he yells.

His sudden outburst woke everyone else up, causing Reita to fall out of his chair. "What the fuck man, there's no need yell." Rubbing his head from where he hit it. I giggle slightly, from the sight seeing Reita hurt himself. Catching his attention "Oh my god, Rukia you're awake."

I nod, "It's good to see you all again..." I wanted to say more, but my voice cracked and tears stream down my face. "Rukia, don't cry, please. Im so sorry" Ruki tells me. "Im not upset at you, I'm just so happy to you again. I didn't think I'll see you again." Ruki gets up and hugs me, we stay like this for a couple minutes. Until Kai speaks up. "I'll go tell the doctor your awake"  
Kai leaves and I ask "How long? How long has it been?"

"It's been a week since you were stabbed. You've been a coma since." Aoi tells me. "Yea, we we so worried, we thought that we lost you. But Ruki was worried the most." Uruha adds, smirking at Ruki.

"N-No I wasn't! I was just as worried as you were!" blushing he turns away from him. I notice there are dark bags under his eyes "You haven't been sleeping." "No, not really.

"He's been visiting you everyday, he has barely been sleeping or eating." Uruha adds, taunting Ruki even more. Aoi tells him off "Stop teasing" throwing a playful punch in his arm. " You shouldn't let it get to you, you risk your health decreasing. And I'm really sorry for being cold to you guys, I was just so angry at myself I ended up taking it on you lot!" I end up crying again, wiping them away.

"It's not your fault, you've been through a lot, so you have every right to be angry."

"Ah, Rukia it's good to see you awake" The voice comes from a female doc, standing next to Kai. "We have kept a close eye on you, I must say you gave us quite the scare." She smiles at me, what a nice warm smile she has. You don't often get that from docs, considering from past experiences.

"How long must I stay here?" I ask. "Well we checked our test results and we will have to examine you again. If everything goes well, you should be released later today. May I ask? We haven't had any contact from any family, we understand what has happened to your mother, father and sister. But is there any family that would take you in?"

I smile fades away, I stare at the bed sheets. I shake my head "Will I go into care? Please don't send me there, I don't want to be stuck in a care home." Care homes are for unwanted children, who is constantly gets taken in then taken back. The woman looks a bit concerned at first, she looks at Ruki who then exchanged glances with everyone else who nodded. "W-What's going on?"  
Ruki takes my hand again and looks me in the eye. "Rukia. We thought something like this would happen and we discussed it between the five of us. We would like this to happen, but it will only happen if you want to." I look confused, I don't understand what he means. "Would. Would you come and live with us in Japan?"

Im speechless at first, did he just say to live with them in Japan? "That's only if you want to though." I snaped out of my trance and ask, "You mean you will adopt me?" he nods. I quickly hug him, ignoring the pain I was in, "Yes! Thank you, thank you so much!" I couldn't stop smiling, and happy tears fall. "But wait. Are you sure about this though? You have to work. What about school, I barely know much Japanese?" Kai speaks "No need to worry, we all will help out. We will help with learning Japanese, and there are a few schools, that speak very good English. You should be ok with your studies then. Is that ok?"  
"Yea, that should be fine. It's gonna be weird though. You're gonna adopt me, so what I'll have to start thinking you as my father? It's kinda funny, imagining you as a dad." I start laughing. "Uh well, you don't have to think of me that way... Just think of us as...as I don't know, I give up!" Ruki says going a darker shade of red, causing everyone to laugh with me.

Reita comes next to me, wraps his arm around my shoulders and says "Just think of us all, as your older brothers! We will always be there to support you no matter what!" Smiling at me.

"Yea, older brothers. So when do we move?"

"Well, that depends if you get out today and you will need to go back to your home and pack." I nod.

"Oh that reminds me Rukia, you've been getting calls from the same 2 girls asking to talk or visit you. I think their names were Freya and Charlotte." I feel a even bigger smile come out.

"No way! They actually called!?" Freya and Charlotte are my closet and best friends I have ever had, I actually never expected them to call. I thought they would avoid me, because I was raped. "Yes, would you like to call them."

"No. I was hoping you could take me somewhere else aswell, not just my home. I would like to pay them a surprise visit." "Yea, that should be ok."

Normal POV

Late that day, Rukia was clear to leave the hospital. Papers and many forms were filled for making Rukia the adoptive daughter of Ruki, although they think of each other as close friends or brothers on the outside. But what about those inside feelings, do they say something else?

Rukia tried walking for the first time in a week, she managed to stand up. But in her first step she fell down, her legs were still badly bruised and sore. But after hours of practising in the hotel. She learned to ignore most of the pain and can walk short distances.

That large hole that was left in Rukia's heart, was now being filled with the love of her new family. Her five strange but wonderful older brothers.

Rukia's POV A day later...

"Just turn left here! No not there Reita, that way!" I yell at Reita in the car. I've been giving directions for the past couple hours, just to get to my school. We called up earlier saying that I wanted to have a last look round and to give my best friends a surprise visit.

But have been taking longer than expected, because Reita keep going through the wrong turns. After correcting for the 100th time, we make it to the school. I had to tell Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha and Kai to dress more casual and less WOW! Since visual kei stuff like that isn't a major fashion in the UK. Even I dress like that, I don't want them to get hassled by other people. But they still added their own v-kei style.

We walk through the front of the school, to be greeted by my head teacher. "It's good see you again Rukia, you are looking well" "Thank you sir" "Would you like anyone to come with you, to give a tour to your new family?" "No, can you just come with me to my form class? I wanna surprise my friends." "Yes of course lets go then"

Walking through the coridors of my school was a bit strange and akward. It's registration, so there aren't that many students around, but I hear the odd student whispering. I try my best to ignore it. It doesn't take long, until I reach my classroom. I have a quick peep through the door window, everyone is there including Freya and Charlotte.

My head teacher knocks on the door while I hide behind him. "Good morning students, now is Freya and Charlotte here today?"

"Yes" they both say at the same time and stand up from their seats. "Is the something wrong sir?" Freya asks. "No nothing is wrong, but I believe you two have a visited." They both look confused and Charlotte starts muttering to herself "Why would anyone come and visit..."

I step away from hiding and walk in, hearing everyone gasp "Hey guys, it's been a while" I wave and smile brightly at everyone. "Rukia!" They both run up to me, and squeeze me in a hug. Charlotte who is most emotional out of all of us burst out crying "We-We were so worried! We thought we lost you, no one would let us come and visit you! Wh-Why didnt you call!?" "Sorry for not calling, but I only got out of hospital a couple days ago, and I wanted to see you guys directly not by talking on the phone."

Freya who trying to be strong is sniffling, "Is it, is t true what they said on the news. Did that really happen to you?" I nod, tears falling down my face.  
My teacher and head teacher exchanged words, and me, Freya, Charlotte and my new family started talking in an empty classroom. "You guys don't hate me, then? Now that you know that I was raped?" I ask them. They look shocked at my question, "No! of course not, we are your best friends and we love you. We could never hate you because of that, we will support you no matter what."

"Thank you. Mustn't forget, you guys haven't officially met, Freya, Charlotte meet the GazettE." Each member stood up and introduced themselves. Charlotte suddenly spoke out "Oh my god! You're actually them, Rukia never shuts up about you lot. Just to add, Ruki. Rukia is absolutely fallen heads over heels in love with you!" Laughing her head off. "CHARLOTTE!" I yell at her, feeling myself go red. "That's not true!" I watch her, finally calming down, smirking. I can feel the stares of Ruki and the others looking back from me to Ruki. God out of all the Charlottes outbursts, she decides to bring this up. Sometimes I hate her for this, but I love her too much, I can never stay mad at her.

"Guys, there's something I want to talk to you about." I have to tell them, I have to them I'm moving to Japan. I hope they won't hate me for this. "Yes what is it?" Both of them looking serious, so serious it's almost laughable but I keep that thought out of my head.

"Well, I have no family left now. Meaning that I'm a foster child, but an amazing offer has been offered to me." I look up at Ruki and the others, they give me reasuring smiles. Ruki holds my hand to give me the extra push. "I still love you guys and I know I'll miss you. But I'm going to live in Japan." They look on my friends faces were blank, shocked.

"Ruki has adopted me, and he wants me to live in Japan with him and the rest of the guys." Still speechless, I started to have doubts that they were going to forgive me. "Um, if you don't like the idea or you can just say so..." Freya snaps out of her trance "No! No! Its not that, I'm so happy for you."

Charlotte gets up from her seat and walks in front of my 'older brothers' and gives them her 'you better take notes of this, or your dead' talk "If this is what Rukia wants, then I will allow this to happen. But if any of you hurt her, I will personaly come and hunt you down!" Haha, I just love it when they get serious, it really shows how strong our friendship is. I watch the all the boys faces pale under the threat.

"Thank You. I love you guys and I'm going to miss you guys." I give them a final hug. "Yea, yea. But you better call us when you get there!" I burst out laughing. "Bye guys! And thank you again, for understanding everything!"  
We say our finl words before leaving. I lead the way out, with the boys following behind.

Ruki's POV

I start following everyone else but, someone grabbed my jacket stopping me. It was Rukias friend, Charlotte. She whispers to me, so no one notices what we are up to "I meant what I said earlier. If you break Rukias heart, I will kill you. She loves you very much, please don't break her heart." I nod and quickly catch up with the others.

Is that true Rukia? Is it true what Charlotte told me? Do you love me?

Author Notes  
Hey guys finally this chapter is done, it's not much but I thought I should add something else before Rukia leaves England. Bet this gave you a shocker, Rukia survived. Yay! I couldn't let Rukia die, it would be too tragic!  
The two best friends Freya and Charlotte, I just wanted to say those two I included because of the real Freya and Charlotte that I keep close to me. The real Freya and Charlotte are my best friends, and we are always together and support each other no matter what happens.


End file.
